Enemies No More
by I love Blonde Boys
Summary: ok. so we have Draco and Hermione..in love..kinda..well, you'll just have to see..not a new story but new everything else....
1. It Begins

A./N.- I know that this story will probably never happen but neither will half of the ones out there. I just love Draco(he's my favorite) and he is so cool all of the time so I figure he can like anyone he darn well pleases! Here goes....  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked one night in the common room," Can we talk to you for a minute?" " Yeah," she replied looking up from her homework," What about?" " Well, you have been acting kind of weird lately." " What do you mean?" " You haven't been paying much attention to your work and you have been a little bit touchy." " No I haven't!" They raised their eyebrows at her. " Hermione, you are the only one that knows why you are acting like this," Harry said, trying to persuade her to tell him. She looked at her best friends and then looked away, feeling guilty about not sharing her feelings. Hermione knew very well why she was acting like this, but wasn't about to tell. Not right now anyway. " We are really gonna cream Slytherin today," Harry said, rubbing his hands together. " Yeah," Ron laughed," they don't stand a chance." " I'm going to pound Malfoy so far into the ground," Harry said, bravely," that the people on the other side of the world can see him." " Can you imagine the look on his ugly face-" Hermione's fork clattered loudly as she threw it down, cutting Ron short. They both looked at her, surprised. " What is the matter with you?" Ron asked. " Could you two just stop for one minute?" she demanded, on the verge of tears. " Hermione, what are you-" " You know exactly what I am talking about, Harry!" Hermione yelled at him, standing up. Everyone in the hall turned to face them. " You can never wait to do something terrible to him, can you?" She shook in rage. " Hermione," Ron stared up at her in disbelief, ",are you defending him?" " Well, well, well," Draco Malfoy strode over, " what have we here, Potter? Granger?" " It's nothing, Malfoy," Ron spat. " Was I talking to you, Weasley?" Draco sneered. "Go away," Harry gritted his teeth. " I'd rather discuss it with Granger, if you don't mind," he began walking around Hermione, surveying her as one would a statue in a museum. " If you touch her, I'll-" You'll what, Potter?" Malfoy smirked. His fingers lightly caressed Hermione's shoulder. " Oh no," he said in mock horror," I've touched Potter's girlfriend." He picked a napkin up off the table and wiped his hands on it, a disgusted look on his face." Mudblood," he snorted. Ron lunged at Malfoy, forcing him to the ground. " Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to pull him off. She screamed as she got pulled into the fight. Harry tried to reach her, only to be pulled in himself. " Stop this instant!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. By the time, she and Snape pulled them all apart Malfoy had a bleeding lip and Ron's nose was dripping blood. Harry's robes were badly ripped and Hermione had a bruise forming under her right eye." You four!" McGonagall shook her head. Snape looked as though his birthday had come early. " I think," he sneered, trying to stare Harry down," that Weasley, Potter, and Granger should all get detentions." " Really, Serverus," McGonagall said," Malfoy was in on the fighting, too. Detention for all of you." " But-" " No buts, Weasley. You are to report to Mr. Filch tomorrow evening for your detentions. Now I suggest that you all get to the Quidditch pitch. Nothing is going to happen with both seekers missing." 


	2. A Touchy Subject

The following evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged down to the Entrance Hall to meet Filch. They found him and Malfoy already there. " Let's see," Filch said, consulting the list that he had just pulled out of his pocket," Potter, go to Professor McGonagall's room to move some desks. Weasley, Trophy room. You know what to do there. Malfoy and Granger, the fifth floor corridor. Go on. get!" Hermione cast one longing glance at Harry and Ron before she and Malfoy began walking up the stairs. " I can't believe that I am stuck with you," Malfoy said over his shoulder. He was three steps ahead of her and acting in a very superior manner. She walked silently behind him. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the fifth floor. There were two mops and two buckets waiting for them. " Oh, great," Malfoy sighed. Hermione picked up her mop and bucket, then walked to the end of the corridor. She giggled at the sight of Malfoy trying to mop. " Just what is so funny?" he snapped at her. " You." " Just because some of our fathers are rich and we have servants to do this doesn't mean that you should laugh." That made Hermione quiet for a while. Hermione sighed a relieved sigh as she finished her end of the corridor. She smiled as she walked toward the door. " Ahhhhhh!" she squealed as she slipped on the freshly mopped floor. To keep herself from falling, she grabbed the nearest thing: Draco. " Careful," he said as he caught her. The reflexes he had developed from Quidditch training kicked in before he realized what he was doing. Hermione pushed her hair out of her face. " Thanks," she muttered. She looked into his steely eyes and he gazed into her browns. He lowered his face to hers. Before either of them knew what was happening, his lips had planted themselves on hers and had no intention of leaving anytime soon. The two sixth year students leaned into the kiss, which was getting deeper by the second. When they finally parted, Hermione stood up straight and looked into his face, a confused look in her eyes. Draco licked his lips and smirked. " You're welcome." When she reached the common room, she entered with a smile on her face. Two minutes later, Ron and Harry trooped in with sour looks on their faces. They sat down in chairs near her. " I had to polish the trophies." " Yeah, well McGonagall had me moving furniture and my back is sore now. I need a massage. Hermione?" She shook her head, still smiling. " Please?" he begged, wincing as he moved over to sit by her. " Oh, ok. Lay on the couch." She stood beside him and began rubbing his back. Harry sat up again. " Hang on," he said. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the chair next to him. He laid back down. " Alright," Harry's face cracked into a grin that only Ron could see. Ron grinned back and nodded his head. A few days ago, Harry had told Ron that he thought that he was beginning to like Hermione. 'Only a little, I think' were his exact words. " Hey, Mione. Do that thing where you walk on my back." Harry moved gingerly off the couch onto the floor. Hermione removed her shoes and began walking on Harry. "What did you have to do, Hermione?" Ron asked, smiling very wide at Harry's face. Hermione's smile just wouldn't go away. " We mopped." " Was he awful to you? It looks like he cursed you to have a smile on your face, because I know that if I had to mop with Draco, I wouldn't be smiling." " No," Hermione said mischeviously. " What did he do?" " The opposite of hurting me, cursing me, or being awful." Ron had a disgusted look on his face. " Did he kiss you?" " Come on, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes," Do you think that she would be smiling if he had? She would probably be sick, right?" She just kept smiling. Harry craned his neck around to look at her. " He didn't kiss you, right?" Her smile widened as she turned the color of Ron's hair. Ron looked livid. " Why did he do that?" Harry asked, his eyebrows knitted. Hermione smiled even wider." I'm gonna kill him," he said, standing up and walking to the portrait hole. "No, Ron, don't. It was kind of.....nice," she sighed and pulled him back to his chair. " Why are you still smiling?" " Because," Hermione blushed even deeper," That was my first kiss." " Didn't you ever kiss Krum?" " Nope." " That whole time you were in Bulgaria? Not even once?" Hermione shook her head. " Then he ruined it. It should be with someone you actually like. Right, Harry?" " It should be, but mine wasn't. It was," he cringed at the memory and swallowed,", with Parvati. No offense, Ron, but I just don't like your crush like that." " I didn't know she kissed you!" Ron looked angry. "Yeah, I didn't tell you. I was sitting here by the fire alone, she came down the stairs, and walked right by. She turned around and asked me if something was wrong. I told her that the girl I liked didn't like me back and that had me really depressed. She told me to kiss her and I told her I didn't know how. She decided that she should give me an example. She's real straight forward, huh?" " Thanks, Harry. I'll keep that in mind. Next time I see her she'll be in for a big surprise. Hermione, you don't like Malfoy do you?" " I don't think so," she bit her lip and thought a bit more before saying," He does look quite good though. Goodnight." She stepped gently off Harry's back and glided up the stairs. " She's mental. I've said that all these years and finally it proved true," Ron said as Harry pulled his shirt over his head. Draco lay awake that night, thinking of what had happened. He had kissed a Mudblood. If Lucious ever found out..... It wasn't intentional. I'm sixteen. It must have been hormones or something, he thought to himself. He decided that this must be the reason and rolled over. " She isn't even that great of a kisser," he muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Draco for Breakfast

The next morning in the great hall, Hermione walked in and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was laughing along with all of his friends as if he hadn't a care in the world. She stared at his face, hoping to catch his eye. She did but he only allowed her a few seconds before going back to his friends. He just cannot sit there and act like nothing happened. Hermione's mind suddenly jumped to the sound of somebody whistling and the waving hand in front of her face. " Mione, hello...I know that look on your face and you're not giving it to Malfoy," Ron said, obviously annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to them. "Honestly, Ron.. you and Harry can't be the only boys in my life forever. I'm not the only girl in your lives so stop trying to hold me back." "Come on, Mione. You know you'll always be our favorite girl," Harry said reasonably as Parvati Patil walked by and Ron's hand automatically shot out and grabbed her. "Hey!" she squealed. Ron looked very pleased with himself and merely chuckled. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Correction, Harry, Sister-like girl. Sorry, Mione. This isn't really me doing this. My mind tells me no but my body, well, that's another story." "Hey, Harry," Ginny said as she slid into the seat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey!" Harry said in mock anger, "Is that it?" She grinned and shook her head. He took her face in his hands and they had a very long kiss. When they were done, Hermione had a very nasty look on her face. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "No offense, guys, but could you please refrain from all that lovey dovey stuff around me?" Hermione asked, the disgusted look still in place. "Aw, come on," Ron said, a look on his face that Hermione couldn't decipher," you're just jealous because all you could get was Malfoy." "Ronald Arthur Weasley! I am going to curse you right here, right now!" Hermione pulled out her wand but Harry's hand stopped her. "Calm down," Harry said, gently pushing her back to her seat. "I am not going to calm down, Harry! Ron, you are evil to the core!" "Hermione, please, settle down." Reluctantly, she put her wand away but was still trying to burn a hole in Ron's head with her eyes. "Did I miss something?" Ginny asked, looking between Ron and Hermione cautiously. "Yes, you did,Ginny,"Ron said, his anger obviously wanting to get out, "You only missed the fact that last night Hermione kissed Draco Malfoy." "I did not. He kissed me so don't even think about blaming me for what happened." "So you say. Now I understand why you've been acting so funny." "Ron! I am about this close to-" "Well, isn't this a nice scene?" The person of discussion appeared at the Gryffindor table so fast that he could have Apparated. Draco Malfoy looked pleased at the expressions on all their faces. " Malfoy, we were just talking about you," Ron snarled,"and if you value your safety, I suggest you go away." " I don't think I am in any potential danger over here. I feel quite secure actually." " I'll bet you do after that incident last night," Harry said. " Harry,"Hermione said quietly. " You mean with Granger? You told them about that? I can't believe you did. The guilt trip they must have put you on. Kissing a Malfoy. Bad girl," he shook his finger at her. "She didn't enjoy it, in case you were wondering," Ron shot at him. " Oh, really? Are you quite sure? Did you even think to ask her?" Malfoy asked leisurely. They both looked at Hermione, who stood quietly on the side lines. She looked down at the floor upon feeling both their eyes on her. "Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously. " Well, there is only two answers. She either really hated it and doesn't want to hurt my feelings or she really loved it and doesn't want you to pounce on her and end her life," Malfoy said, sarcastically. "I don't think it is wise to answer," Hermione whispered. "Why not? We'll defend you from him and we won't kill you. Whatever makes you happy," Ron said, but the look on his face told Hermione that he was reluctant to say those words. "Yeah, you say that but do you really mean it?" Malfoy crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Ok, time-out," Ginny came to the conversation, "Malfoy, are you trying to tell us that you have feelings for Hermione?" "It all depends." "On what?" "On her," Malfoy shrugged," If she wants my affection, she can have it. If not, I will leave her alone." Ron could hardly believe his ears. This had to be some bad joke. "Well.....?" Harry began slowly, looking at Hermione meaningfully. "I, uh...have to get to class now. I need to ask McGonagall a question about the essay due next week. Bye." Within the next second, Hermione was gone. 


End file.
